Melodía
by Jonetsu- Teki' Rida
Summary: Siempre era lo mismo. El llegaba de trabajar, y empezaba a sonar esa melodía. Esa melodía que le recordaba tanto a ella. Él se dormía, y volvía a soñar lo mismo. Todo era una rutina.


_Hola a todos! Este es el primer fic que voy a hacer. Aunque en realidad no es un Fic, es un One-shot. Espero que lo disfruten. Me inspiré en la canción de los Dangos, que empezó a sonar en mi cabeza, y no pude evitar imaginar a mi pareja favorita en una escena de terror, soledad, etc..._

_Aunque, la verdad es que eso tiene de terror tanto como yo tengo de paciencia ._

**Summary:** Siempre era lo mismo. El llegaba de trabajar, y empezaba a sonar esa melodía. Esa melodía que le recordaba tanto a ella. El se dormía, y volvía a soñar lo mismo. Todo era una rutina.

**Desclaimer: **Las Powerpuff Girl Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La canción tampoco.

* * *

><p>El llegó de trabajar. Se paró en medio de la entrada, y se volvió a una foto. En la foto se encontraban el, de unos 15 años, junto a una joven de la misma edad. Los dos iban agarrados de la mano, y sonreían con entusiasmo y alegría a la cámara.<p>

Boomer hizo una sonrisa diminuta, casi invisible, y se quedó observando la imagen con melancolía, y tristeza.

Se dirigió a su habitación, se quitó el traje, y lo colocó en su armario. En su habitación también había imágenes de el y la chica. Unas estaban besándose, otra los dos estaban vestidos de forma elegante, otras estaba ella sola. Después, bajó las escaleras con cansancio, y se dirigió al sofá. Una vez llegado allí, se desparramó en el.

Encendió la televisión, y cogió su móvil.

Tenía un mensaje.

Le dio a reproducir.

- Boomer, tío, se que estás muy mal, que todavía no lo has superado, pero mañana es el cumpleaños de Nichole. Lo celebraremos en la casa del Profesor. Si quieres venir, es a las 5:30, pero si no quieres venir, lo entiendo -

Boomer sonrió con ironía y amargura. Era Brick, su hermano. El había tenido una buena amiga, había llegado a ser un importante empresario. Un ''Pez Gordo''. Se había casado con la líder de las Powerpuff Girl, Blossom, y los dos habían tenido una hija; Nichole.

Butch, su otro hermano, había llegado a cumplir su sueño; Ser un futbolista famoso. Por fin se había casado con la hermana mediana de las Utonium, Buttercup, y había formado un familia. Habían tenido a una niña, Alexandra (De apodo ''Alex''), y dos gemelos, Mark y Matt.

¿Y el? El era un fracasado que había perdido al amor de su vida, y que estaba deprimido. No había logrado nada importante. Era un fracasado. Un perdedor. Un cero a la izquierda del universo.

Miró la hora. Faltaba 1 minuto para volverse a reencotrar con ella. 1 minuto en los que intentaría disculparse. 1 minuto para que pudiera enmendar los errores del pasado. 1 minuto en el que por fin conseguiría moverse, y decirle cuanto lo sentía a su bella rubia.

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku._

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku._

Boomer sonrió, y de pronto, una oleada de recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza.

.

.

-_ ¿Qué es éso? -_

_- Es un disco de una canción. Es muy bonita y hay dibujitos muy monos. Escuchala. Te gustará. -_

_- Vale. Mmmm... ¿La escuchamos juntos? -_

_- ¡Claro que si, Boomer!_

_Yancha na yaki-dango yasashii an-dango_

_Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi-dango_

_Osumashi goma-dango yotsugo kushi dango_

_Minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku.**  
><strong>_

_._

_._

_- ¡Vamos Boomer, tu puedes! -_

_- P-pero... ¿Y si me dice que no? ¡Dejaremos de ser amigos! -_

_- Oh, venga, ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar? -_

_- Que te pegue una patada en la entrepierna, que te tire los bombones a la cara, que te agrieda personal, y físicamente... -_

_- Calla Butch, que Buttercup te lo haya echo a ti no significa que a el le pase. Además, Bubbles es demasiado santurrona para que te golpee allá abajo -_

_- Tienes razón. Si ella no me acepta, le diré que todo fue una broma y que ensallaba para el club de teatro -_

_- Pero Boomer tu no estas en el club de... Oh, ya se fue. _

_- Déjalo Brick, estoy seguro de que la rubia aceptará ser su pareja._

_._

_._

_Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de_

_Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru._

_._

_._

Al escuchar aquella melodía, todas las presiones, la tristeza, la sensación de soledad, la culpa... Todo fue desapareciendo. Esa melodía era lo único que podía tranquilizar a Boomer, pues esa melodía le recordaba a ella.

.

.

_Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo_

_Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiauu y_

_Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o tsuki-sama_

_Ureshii Koto Kanashi Koto mo zembu marumete._

De poco a poco se empezó a dormir.

.

.

_Y, como esperaba, ella estaba ahí. Sonriendo. Con sus típicas coletitas rubias. Con esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaba. Observándole. Llevaba la misma ropa que el día de su accidente. _

_Ella no se movía. Ni el tampoco._

_Lo dos estaban ahí, observándose._

_Buscó las palabras. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva._

_Boomer, con su forma de adolescente de 15 años, se fue acercando hacia la rubia con lentitud, como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera ahí mismo._

_- B- Bubbles... Yo... P- perdóname. Me comporté con un estúpido, no debí acusarte de nada. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóname. _

_- Estuve esperando a que por fin lo dijeras. Quería volver a hablarte. Me alegro de que por fin lo hubieras echo. _

_La mano de Boomer tembló antes de dirigirla hasta el rostro de la rubia. Acarició su mejilla, y le plantó un suave y tierno beso en los labios de la joven._

_Se sintió feliz de poder volver a escuchar esa cálida voz que podría tranquilizarlo en las peores de las ocasiones. Se sentía feliz de por fin poder decirle lo mucho que lo sentía y lo mal que lo había pasado cuando la acusó de haberlo engañado con otro y chico y descubrir que, al día siguiente, había muerto._

_Se separaron lentamente._

_- Me alegro de volver a verte, no soportaba tenerte lejos._

_- Igual yo, Boomer. _

_- Está a punto de acabarse. Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad? _

_- Claro que si. A la misma hora. _

_Boomer sonrió, y besó a Bubbles en forma de despedida._

_._

_._

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku._

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku._

El rubio despertó, sintiéndose más relajado. Más alegre. Más energético. Y, sobre todo, más feliz.

Miró la hora. Eran las 4:56.

Sonrió.

Se levantó del sofá, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

.

.

Llamó al timbre. Desde fuera se podía oír mucho ruido que provenía del interior.

La puerta se abrió, mostrándo un hombre de la misma edad que Boomer. El abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y después, sonrió con alegría. Boomer solo pudo sonreír apenado.

- ¡Boomer, hermano! ¡Me alegro de que hayas venido! ¡Adelante! ¡Pasa, pasa!

Brick practicamente le había empujado hacia el interior.

Dentro todo estaba destrozado. Parecía que había pasado un huracán.

- Chicos, ¿mirad quién a venido?

Los adultos del hogar giraron su vista hacia el recién llegado. Tuvieron la misma reacción que el pelirrojo; abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y, después, sonrieron con alegría.

- ¡Boomer! - Butch envolvió a su hermano menor en un abrazo de oso.

- Hey Boomer, ¿cómo estás? - Saludó Buttercup.

- Mejor - Fue lo único que respondió y, aún así, su voz resonaba alegría.

Blossom formó una sonrisa comprensiva.

- ¿Dónde están los niños?

- En el patio, jugando. Ve a verlos si quieres.

El rubio asintió y se dirigió al patio.

Allí se encontraba una chica pelirroja, de ojos rojos claritos, cabello largo hasta el trasero. Lo llevaba suelto. Junto a ella se encontraba un chica de ojos verdes oscuros, cabellos negro azabache, recogido en una coleta con el flequillo en flecos.

La pelirroja parecía tener unos 8 años, y la morena 7 años.

Un poco más separados de ellas, se encontraban dos niños. Uno tenía los ojos verdes esmeraldas, y el otro lo tenía verde esmeralda, pero más claritos. Se encontraban agachados, haciendo algo en la tierra. Su pelo estaba desordenado.

- ¡Tío Boomer! - Gritó la pelirroja al verlo.

La oji-roja corrió hacia el y lo envolvió en un abrazo de koala. La otra chica, lo abrazó después de que la pelirroja se soltara, y los dos chicos, simplemente lo saludaron alegando que los 'hombres de verdad no se abrazan', provocando que la morena susurrara ''Tontos''.

- No he traído regalo, pero...-

- No importa. La cuestión es que hayas venido. - Dijo la pelirroja. La oji-verde asintió.

- Vaya tontería... ¡Ay! - Dijo al recibir un golpe de su hermana mayor.- ¡Me chivaré a mamá, Alex!

El rubio se rió.

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku._

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku._

* * *

><p><em>¡Espero que les haya gustado! ^-^<em>

_Wah, pensé que el One-shot me saldría más corto. Siento si el final está muy fuera de lugar... ¡Pero es que no pude evitar poner a Boomer con los hijos de sus hermanos! Es que se me hizo muy tierno x3. Noshe porqué._

_Es mi primer fic. Ojalá no haya tenido muchas faltas de ortografía e.e'. En fin, disculpen si encuentran algunas faltas de ortografía._

_La canción se llama Dango Daikazoku, por si queréis escucharla... No sé, para ambientar un poco el One-shot xD._

_Perdonen si encontraron el fic extraño..._

_Buano._

**_¿Review's?_**


End file.
